Family Matters - Season 10
From the developers of Full House and Perfect Strangers. Family Matters is back for its 10th season. The series continues where it left off. There are 21 episodes. A Bickley Warren/Miller Boyett production. In association with Lorimar Television. Distributed by Warner Bros Domestic Television Distribution. Made in 1998-99. Cast *Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow *Judyann Elmer as Harriette Winslow *Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow *Kellie Shanygne-Williams as Laura Winslow *Orlando Brown as 3J *Jaleel White as Steve Urkel, etc. Guest Stars *Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford *Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse (episodes 1-13) *Maia Campbell as Myra Monkhouse (episodes 14-21) *Shawn Harrison as Waldo Faldo Episodes # "My Boyfriend's Back!" 'Laura and Steve head off on their honeymoon in Hawaii and the family cares for a humdrum Maxine, who feels melancholy that she has never found a man any good to be interested in her since Waldo. She starts feeling a little better when she starts receiving gifts from a secret admirer. When she catches Stefan dropping off a gift, she suspects it is him and makes advances towards him. But she soon finds out that the secret admirer is none other than Waldo, who has returned to Chicago to host a tap dancing cooking show and return to Maxine. Meanwhile, Carl tries to set an example by starting a mentor program that pairs cops with troubled youth, and ends up with OGD as his mentee. # '"Hawaiian Honeymoon" (Part 1) 'Steve and Laura make it to Hawaii for their honeymoon. But their plans to have a good time are shot when their honeymoon package turns out to be a cover-up to become involved with a pyramid scheme, buy property, and sell motivational tapes. To make matters worse, they get lost on the island and find a small tribe who believe Steve is their guard. Steve feels good, but Laura is a little worried when she finds out that it is the tribe's duty to sacrifice their gods in a volcano. Meanwhile, Eddie fears for Carl's safety when OGD finds out Carl has been keeping secret that he has been receiving letters threatening his life. # '"Hawaiian Honeymoon" (Part 2) 'In Hawaii, Steve is kidnapped by the tribe and about to be sacrificed. To save her husband, Laura uses Steve's transformation chamber and turns herself into Bruce Lee Laura, fighting the tribe,and returning Steve and herself back home. Meanwhile, OGD and Eddie find out that Carl's death threat notes are coming from a convicted felon Carl put in jail years ago. Using the clues of the notes, they find out where he is going to strike Carl and rescue him. Carl thanks Eddie and has even more respect for OGD. # '"Ladies' Night" 'With Myra no longer chasing Steve and Myrtle no longer chasing Eddie, the two decide to have a ladies night. The night turns out to be nothing but disastrous, especially when they are held hostage at one of the clubs. Luckily, officer Eddie Winslow stops the criminals and saves the girls. Meanwhile, Carl and Harriette beg and plead for Steve and Laura to find a place of their own, but when nothing seems to work out, they reluctantly offer to turn their spacious garage into a temporary home for them. # '"It Would Never Work" 'Myra and Stefan have become good friends after trying to work together to ruin Steve and Laura's wedding, and after a long night of talking and laughing about the incident, they share a passionate kiss. The two then decide to date, but once they realize that Myra is too bubbly and Stefan is too smooth, their personality clashes ruin their chances of there ever being a relationship. Meanwhile, Carl has problems telling Harriette that her shifty single cousin, Henrietta (also played by Judyann Elder), is making not so subtle passes at him. # '"Stevil III: Bride Of Stevil" 'In this traditional Family Matters Halloween special, Stevil tries one last time to get Steve's soul. To make matters worse, he has hired a new accomplice since he and Carlsbad went separate ways after a terrible performance in Vegas. He has a new wife, Laurotten, an evil Laura look-a-like doll that wants to replace Laura as much as Stevil wants to replace Steve. # '"Try to Understand" 'After Myrtle and Stefan spend a day together, Stefan enjoys the experience and wants to get to know other Urkel family members, starting with OGD. However, Stefan shuns OGD's gangsta attitude, and OGD detests Stefan's bouche lifestyle. So when the two exchange looks and lives a day in each other's shoes, they learn some new things about each other that they did not know. Meanwhile, Steve and Laura separately ask Carl and Harriette what to do when they start having problems with... well, you know. # '"Young Love" '3J feels he is in love when he asks his tutor Tanya, a high school freshman, on a date and she accepts. After what Tanya thinks is a play date she agrees to be 3J's boyfriend, playing along. But 3J is serious, and complications arise when 3J sees Tanya with her real boyfriend. Meanwhile, Steve has a horrible dream of having out-of-control children when Laura mentions the thought of having children. # '"Merry Christmas, Baby!" 'In a competition to get the best present for the family, Laura wins top prize when she tells her family that she is pregnant. Meanwhile, Carl feels OGD is back to his old tricks when someone reports that he stole toys from a local fundraiser. But Carl finds out the reason OGD stole those toys is because his old neighborhood was not part of the fundraiser and wanted to make sure some of the kids who look up to him have a happy Christmas. Carl tells OGD that stealing was wrong, but figures out a way to help the neighborhood. # '"The Tap Dance Max" Maxine wants to learn more of Waldo's talents, but doesn't do a good job with Waldo as a teacher. After cooking completely fails, she finds a teacher (guest star Gregory Hines) to teach her some moves. Waldo feels sad when Maxine tells him nothing of the lessons, and agrees to be a little more patient in teaching her. The result is a zany Family Matters tap dance number. # "Peer Pressure" Carl is getting a little worried when OGD misses some of their mentor meetings and gets caught doing some petty crimes. He and Eddie investigate and find out that OGD's old gang that he used to hang out with is calling him a sell-out for not hanging out on the streets anymore. Eddie tries to help OGD understand that he now above all that. Meanwhile, when Steve doesn't notice her as much and when she hangs out with single Myra and Myrtle who get lots of glances, Laura feels being married and pregnant has made her ugly. She tries getting a makeover that is not her, and threatens the health of the child with her old diet pill habit. # "Death of Stefan" (Part 1) * Stefan has become very sick lately, and after countless visits to the doctor, no one can figure out what is wrong with him. Steve even tries to figure it out, but has no idea. But when he notices that a plant and a chair that he cloned has suddenly disappeared, he finds out a shocking discovery that his cloning machine does not make permanent clones. Stefan is fading away. # "Death of Stefan" (Part 2) * While Stefan continues to slowly fade away in Steve's basement, Steve, Laura, and the Winslows hang around Stefan and remember all of the moments he has shared with the family through flashbacks. Laura hurts the most as she once loved Stefan with all her heart, but mostly because he was a part of Steve. But when Stefan finally does fade away, his cool, suave nature blends back in with Steve's personality, giving Steve a deeper voice and making him a more mature man that he could have never become as long as Stefan existed. # "Pompus Proposal" Eddie and Greta announce that they are going to get married. Maxine and Waldo announce they are going to get married, too. Poor Myra feels left out, so she quickly finds a man to show she might get married soon, too. But this man unfortunately is a horrible man that physically abuses her and OGD steps in to stop him before he goes too far. Myra is flattered that OGD came to her rescue and the two become good friends. # "Looney's Kids" Steve and Laura get their first taste of raising children when Mr. Looney asks them to babysit his son and daughter, who have to be the baddest kids in the world. They quickly learn there can be joy and pain to raising kids. Meanwhile, a 5-year-old boy named Matt Michael Morrison meets 3J on the school playground. When 3J helps the nerdy Matt fight off some bullies, Matt thinks 3J is the coolest kid ever, follows him around constantly, and even changes his name to 3M. # "Good Race, Bad Racism" 'Steve gets a new, high-paying job at an Internet start-up company, but his work is reduced to filing papers, making copies, and getting lunches. Concerned that he is not having any of talents used at the company, he tries to talk to the boss and unfortunately finds out that his only reason he was hired was because the company could not go public without hiring more black employees. Meanwhile, Gwendolyn returns and Richie is afraid she will be trying to advance to him again, but he gets jealous when he finds out she is dating 3J instead. # '"A New Leaf" 'After months in the mentor program, OGD officially turns over a new leaf, and even goes by his original name, Cornelius ("But you can call me C-Dawg, I still have to be a little cool," he says). After being a completely reformed man, he asks Myra out on a date, and when his old gang tries once again to bring him back to his gangster days, Cornelius stands up for himself, and Myra is so impressed, they share a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Laura and Steve take lamaze classes, but Steve doesn't do such a good job and is afraid he will be a rotten father. # '"Double Wedding Whammy" 'Eddie and Greta and Maxine and Waldo decide they do not want to have a big wedding and instead decide to get married at the same time at the downtown courthouse with their immediate family present. But a simple signing mistake on the lines for husband, wife, and witnesses makes Eddie officially married to Maxine and Waldo officially married to Greta. Meanwhile, the talk about marriage makes Cornelius and Myra run to the courthouse to do the same thing, but they decide that they are rushing things a bit. # '"Behind The Urkel: A Family Matters Special" 'Bill Cosby hosts a special looking at the history of Family Matters for its ten seasons on the air. The special includes behind the scenes footage, never-before-seen footage and deleted scenes of episodes, and bloopers and outtakes of the series, along with a musical clip show of Urkel's many pratfalls and destructions. # '"Family Matters to The End" (Part 1) '''It's 3J's birthday, and he gets the biggest surprise of his life when he meets his completely reformed biological mother. Now he must decide if he should go with her or stay with the Winslows. Eddie is left for a shock when he finds Chicago has a surplus of policeman and has to choose between losing his job or being reassigned to another city. Waldo faces a similar dilemma when a cable executive wants to take his show nationally, but doing so means moving to California. Rachel comes home with exciting news that she has a stable job in Detroit and can now take care of Richie full-time. Cornelius hears of a program of touring America to talk about being reformed, but by doing so, has to leave Myra. #"Family Matters to The End" (Part 2) '''After reminiscing of the times they have spent together through flashbacks, everyone goes through revelations. 3J is ready to give his mother a second chance and decides to move with her. Eddie realizes that nothing has made him more happy than being with Greta and being a cop, so he takes a reassignment in New York. Waldo and Maxine feel that success with their show could mean financial stability for their family when Maxine announces she is now pregnant, so they choose to move to California. Richie is ecstatic that he can be with his mom again and moves to Detroit. After already touring several cities, Cornelius returns and realizes that he does not feel whole without Myra by his side and asks her to come with him. But before anyone leaves, the series concludes with Laura giving birth to her and Steve's daughter, Stephanie Laurine Urkel.* Trivia *Previous characters that will not return: Jamiee Foxworth as Judy Winslow, Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow, Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford *Michelle Thomas reprise Myra Monkhouse in 13 episodes. Maia Campbell replaces her in the rest of the season because Thomas died on December 22, 1998. *Judyann Elder continues replacing JoMarie Payton as Harriette Winslow. *A couple of previous characters return as guest stars. Category:Family Matters Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:TV Series